


So let me tell you about Homestuck. . .

by WordRadiation



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Other, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordRadiation/pseuds/WordRadiation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So let me tell you about Homestuck,<br/>Let's even make it rhyme.</p><p>About a webcomic that transcends,<br/>The laws of shippings and time.<br/>-----<br/>A quirky little summary of Homestuck as a webcomic, and my experience with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So let me tell you about Homestuck. . .

So let me tell you a story, Let’s even make it rhyme,  
About a webcomic that transcends the laws of shippings and time.

There once was a girl, who dabbled in anime and art,  
But her friends tried to convince her, to read a webcomic…”Just start!”

See if you want to get technical, she had started it not once but twice.  
But the beginning was so slow, the furthest she had ever got was “[S]Dave: STRIFE

But one sunny Saturday afternoon, instead of going outside,  
She sat in front of her computer, to conquer the beast known as Act 5.

And so from the beginning, for the very third time,  
She met John Egbert, and his love for green slime.

Then it was Dave, cool as could be,  
She rolled her eyes, how could he even see?

Rose was up next, lips colored black,  
She was age 13, and still had no rack?

And lastly there was Jade, who liked physics and fauna,  
Here, our heroine wonder if Hussie was on marijuana.

Act 2, 3, and 4, were long, but not the main goal,  
So when she got to Act 5, she met her first troll.

Grey-skinned and grumpy, Karkat Vantas was his name,  
HE TYPED LIKE THIS, AND CURSED WITH NO SHAME  
Gamzee Makara was next, with white and grey face paint,  
Faygo in hand, spotted pajama pants, he was quite quaint.  
An upholder of brutal justice, Terezi Pyrope was blind,  
Liked Scalemates, and licked things constantly…one of a kind.

Then there was the rainbow drinker, Kanaya Maryam,  
Elegant but also severed the legs of one Tavros Nitram.  
Now Nepeta Lejion kept a shipping wall, had kitty ears and roleplayed,  
But with her morial Equius Zahhak who was STRONG, she was never afraid.  
Aradia Megido and Sollux Captor were very close,  
She died multiple times, and He had four horns to boast.  
Vriska Sekret and Feferi Peixes were extremely not the same,  
Fef was pipper and V was a constant b*tch, in and out of the game.

Eridan Ampora, god forbid he share a stanza with another,  
Extremely pompous (and obnoxious) was a sea-dweller.

Many alternate timelines, stairs, and deaths later, she was at a loss,  
But our heroine was determined to finish, so she carried on like a boss.

Soon enough, she started to build ships, some of them even started to sail,  
But wasn’t quite ready for any of them to start filling a pail.

Then Hussie revealed a plot twist, that ran her ships amuck…  
DAVE and ROSE were siblings, what the ****?!?

But at the very last, came the thing she had been waiting for,  
Cascade was its name, and she was excited to the core.

Watching with wide eyes, her jaw started to slacken,  
And to be honest, she almost cried, when the flash started to blacken.

Act 5 had been conquered! The beast had been slain!  
But now she was addicted, and only had Hussie to blame.

Begrudgingly, she admitted her obsession and kept reading onto Act 6,  
Where there were even more characters added! The Alpha kids had her fixed.

Now she as well, joins the hordes of tumblr fans,  
That wait for every update, for a whisper of Hussie’s plans.

Sadly, this tale must now draw to a close,  
But thank the heavens Homestuck has not.  
She like many of you, would have been very distraught.

The memes and the feels are all like whoa,  
So I’ll leave you with one last line,  
I warned you about the stairs, bro.


End file.
